Everything
by oreobabysunshine
Summary: Bella get's to be in the life house SKit called, Everything. Tell me what you think Please!


OKay I'm writing this, because I saw this Life house skit, called Everything, and I was like, well what if Bella were to do this skit because Charlie made her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BPOV

"Charlie why? You know I haven't been to church in like 2 years!" I coomplained. Charlie was making me do this skit at a church he'd recently been going to. He gave me a look..a look that I couldn't say no to.

"Fine." I grumbled. i marched my way upstairs.

"Um..honey! The skit practice is tonight!" Charlie called up the stairs.

"What?!" I shreiked. "But I was going over to the Cullens!"

"You go all the time they won't be upset." I growled and raced down the stairs and went outside slamming the door behind me.

"Love you!" I heard Charlie call behind him. I hoped in my truck and listened as it roared to life. This wasn't fair! I'm a grown woman...well almost. Ugh! I pulled out my cell and dialed Edward.

"Hello. Bella?" Edward asked. "Turn that down Emmett!" He yelled in the back ground.

"Yeah, I can't make it tonght." I said.

"Grounded?" Edward asked.

"No Charlie's making me go to church," I heard Edward chuckle.

"Its not funny."

"What time will you be back?" He asked.

"Hopefully in 2hrs as Charlie puts it."

"I'll be there waiting when you get back." Edward said

"Okay I love you."

"Love you too." Then we hung up. I pulled into the church parking lot an went in.

"Your perfect!" A lady with bright orange hair said.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked. My voice was a low montone.

"You can be our girl." She said.

"what girl?"

"Well the main character." She said shrugging. "I'm Mrs. apple bottom. This is our cast." She said gesturing to the group of people behind her.

All we basically did that night was watch the skitover and over again on Youtube and she passed out parts. ( link on my profile.)

This was actually a pretty cool skit. I decided. It was 8:00 by the time it was over and the skit was supposedly on had practice every night this week. Huh, how as Edward gonna take this? I decided to call Alice and tell her not to tell Edward.

"Hello? Bella?" Alice said happily." I know, I won't tell Edward. He'll be so shocked." She giglgled.

"Okay I guess you've got it then. Bye Ali."

"Bye Bells!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Friday night and I was so nervous. Behind the double doors that led into the sanctuary I peeked in and saw Edward, and the rest of the Cullens sitting on the front row.

"According to Edward," Alice had said. "He can't wait to see what your hiding from him,". I'd rolled my eyes. At that point...the music began to play..me and the guy who played Jesus, who's name was actually Derek, walked in slowly, When we reached the front we began. I danced with im as a part of the skit and next in came a some guy I was supposedly supposed to like. WE danced as he pushed Derek away. Then came, the guy I called fash cast guy. He threw money around as I quickly tried to grab it and went after it. They formed a line in front of Derek ( Jesus) Then came the girls that tried to get me to change my looks. She pulled ht epony tail holder out of my hair and messed with it so it was like hers. I pretended to make try to make myself throw up the food I ate. I loked at the crowd onece the Cullens looked a little disturbed. She too went to go and stand in rfront of came a girl with a brown bag that she seemed to use as beer. Esme and carlisle looked worried She handed it to me and I tried it. I staggered aroudn with her, like I was drunk. Until she left and took the bag with her. Next came a guy dressed in all black, he was dancing all around me with a knife ( it was plastic) he pretended to cut himself and I did the he handed me a gun( fake of course) and pushed me to the ground everytime I tried to put it away. He moved my hand so that it was at my temple. At the or bridge I threw the gund own and tried to run back to Derek( JEsus)But they kept throwing me back at one time, I actually rolled over. The pulled at me and Derek kept trying to pull me in like a rope. Finally he jumped in and held them all back as I pretend prayed and forced them off of me and then helped me up and dusted me off. The crowd errupted in cheers as we led off. Edward looked proud...I smiled. We got a standing ovation.

Maybe this wasn't so bad.

XXXX

What'd you think? Rand R


End file.
